Hitherto, many selective synthesis methods for primary amine compounds have been reported, and examples thereof include a Gabriel reaction using phthalimide (for example, Non-Patent document 1) and a related reaction thereof (for example, Non-Patent document 2), a Delepine reaction using hexamethylene tetramine (for example, Non-Patent document 3), and the like. However, these methods are not exactly satisfactory from the industrial viewpoint because they require an expensive aminating agent or a complicated decomposition process. Although a synthesis method comprising use of ammonia, which is inexpensive, as an aminating agent is industrially useful, the method has difficulty in suppressing production of a secondary amine and requires 20 mol times or more of ammonia for selectively obtaining a primary amine (Patent document 1). Under the circumstances, a method of suppressing production of a secondary amine using coexistence of aromatic aldehyde has been proposed (Patent document 2). However, the method requires separation and recovery of aromatic aldehyde and therefore, is not satisfactory.    Non-Patent document 1: Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. Vol. 7, 919 (1968)    Non-Patent document 2: Synthesis 122 (1990)    Non-Patent document 3: Synthesis 161 (1979)    Patent document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,584, JP-B 32-6256    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent No. 2908510